Silence
by Wen1
Summary: A la fin de l'épisode  résurrection  , Largo indique la porte à Joy. Le lendemain, elle ne réapparaît pas...
1. Chapter 1

Silence…

Je fais mes fonds de tiroirs et vu qu'aujourd'hui il y a une rubrique LW et que visiblement des personnes cherchent encore à y lire des fics, je me suis dit que je pourrais rapidement relire et poster ces vieilles fanfics qui datent de 10 ans et étaient (ou sont encore, je ne sais pas) publiées sur le Bunker et Francofanfic.  
PS : à l'époque, moi et mes collaboratrices (certaines fics, c'est indiqué lorsque c'est le cas étant co-écrite), avions fait l'objet d'un signalement au Fond de Protection de Joy (FPJ) pour mauvais traitements...

Je n'ai fait que relire. Aujourd'hui bien des choses me paraissent incohérentes voir limite débiles, mais je joue le jeu.

**Auteur **: Wen

**Saison/suite :** la saison 1. En quelque sorte c'est une suite alternative qui commence à un moment précis de l'épisode « résurrection », quand Largo indique la porte à Joy. Elle ne prend donc pas en compte l'accident de Montréal ou la saison 2 et encore moins sur la localisation de l'appartement de Joy.

**Résumé :** et le suspense alors ?

**Catégorie:**ben, pas mal : drame (Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir),suspense, action, romance L/J

**Note de l'auteur :** Un fic moins poussée que d'autres, faute de temps, mais à l'époque on m'avait poussée à la publier.

Ne vous étonnez pas si Simon a prit du vocabulaire, j'en ai fait un personnage plus sérieux dans cette fanfic

Voilà bonne lecture ,dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci

« Joy, c'est à moi seul d'en juger et pas à toi. Si la décision que j'ai prise ne te convient pas, tu sais où est la porte »

« Oui, je sais…je te souhaite une bonne nuit ! » déclara Joy d'une voix froide avant de se retourner et de sortir du bureau d'un pas décidé.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire! Comment avait-il pu lui parler comme ça?! Elle qui le considérait comme un ami et qui espérait qu'il en soit de même pour lui; Mais elle semblait s'être trompée visiblement! Cette Diana! Elle savait qu'elle avait son rôle à jouer dans le changement de comportement de Largo, mais ce n'était néanmoins pas une excuse pour celui-ci !

« Joy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas avec Largo ? »

C'était Kerensky, elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de sa collègue, le Russe réitéra sa question :

« Joy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je ne préfère pas en parler ! » répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

« Bien. Je montais parce que… »

Il fut interrompu par Simon qui venait vers eux :

« Joy ! je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit » tenta-t-il sans vraiment faire attention au Russe.

« Laisse tomber Simon, ce n'est pas le moment » répondit-elle.

« Mais… »

« Simon ! s'il te plait... » réitéra la jeune femme.

« D'autant plus que je venais pour faire part de mes dernières découvertes au grand patron » fit remarquer Kerensky.

« Alors allons-y » déclara la jeune femme.

Elle devait faire remonter son professionnalisme à la surface. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de ne pas revoir Largo aujourd'hui et la satisfaction de peut-être déranger Diana en revenant.

Tous trois entrèrent dans l'appartement après avoir frappé. Le regard de Largo en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de leur interruption.

« Kerensky a trouvé quelque chose dont il voudrait nous parler. » annonça Simon d'une traite.

« J'ai repris la disquette et j'ai fait l'analyse du spectre de la voix de Nério … J'ai comparé avec différents enregistrements effectués au cours des trois derniers mois de sa vie officielle. Le taux de convergence est de 85% à peine » annonça celui-ci.

« Et alors ? » s'enquit Largo sur le même ton que précédemment.

« Les empreintes vocales d'un individu sont quasiment toujours identiques or il y a pourtant certaines phrases, en particulier celles comportant des sifflantes, dont les fréquences ne concordent pas. »

« Ces enregistrements ont été faits alors que Nério avait sa tumeur au cerveau. Sans oublier qu'il suivait un traitement destiné à le prolonger qui a pu altérer sa voix » intervint Joy.

« Sans oublier non plus que pour la voix qui te sert de référence, ses ravisseurs ont pu le droguer. » en profita Diana.

« J'ai pris tout ça en compte je vous assure, mais ça n'explique pas que les fréquences soient différentes. » fit remarquer le Russe.

« Moi je fais appel à ma fréquence de conclusion : puisque nous savons déjà qu'il s'agit de Nério grâce aux empreintes digitales, pourquoi perdre du temps avec ses empreintes vocales ? Tu fais un peu trop de zèle sur cette affaire, non ? » demanda Simon à l'intention de celui-ci.

« Tu as peur que ça nuise aux fiches budgétaires que je dois te préparer ? »

« Eh, tu me lâches avec ça, OK ?! Joy a fait les siennes, tu feras les tiennes ! »

« Et pour ce qui est de celui qui nous a remis la disquette ? Tu as réussi à identifier ce type ? » les interrompit Largo.

« Pas encore. » répondit le Russe.

« C'est bizarre, quand même ! Nous avons un portrait, grâce aux caméras de surveillance de l'école, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long ? » demanda Simon.

« Je suis un peu débordé. »

« Alors j'exige que cette identification devienne ta priorité absolue ! » ordonna le Suisse.

« J'y vais de ce pas, chef ! A vos ordres ! » répliqua Kerensky avant de sortir de l'appartement avec une fureur contenue.

Simon prit la même direction, sans manquer de faire une remarque à Largo :

« Je crois qu'il y en a un parmi-nous qui a des problèmes de comportement ! »

« Simon ! Nous sommes tous très tendus et énervés. Perdre notre sang-froid ne nous mènera nul part. » lui dit calmement Largo.

A l'entente des presque excuses de Winch à Simon, et alors que celui-ci venait de sortir de l'appartement, Joy se tourna vers le jeune PDG, pensant qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose à lui dire à elle aussi En son for intérieur, elle attendait qu'il lui présente des excuses mais se fut tout sauf ça qu'elle lut dans son regard quand elle le croisa. Après l'avoir fixé avec plus de froideur elle se retourna et quitta le bureau en se retenant de lui dire ses quatre vérités, non ça ferait trop plaisir à Diana.

En sortant, elle remarqua que Simon et Kerensky, qui venaient de régler leurs différents, l'attendaient dans le couloir :

« Alors ? » S'enquit le Suisse.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, il est le patron, et je suis son employée »

« Joy… »

« Il est tard, je vais renter. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous m'appelez » dit-elle pour clore la discussion avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

En voyant Kerensky partir dans la même direction, Simon lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais me charger de l'identification du type de l'école d'art, je m'occuperais de tes fiches budgétaires quand cette histoire sera terminée»

Le Suisse ne répliqua pas, Georgie avait raison, il y avait plus important.

Joy venait d'entrer dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble elle descendit au deuxième sous-sol où elle avait l'habitude de se garer, et, alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la voie donnant sur les places de stationnement, deux véhicules lui barrèrent la route des deux côtés dans un crissement de pneus provoqué par la matière du sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » se demanda Joy avant de klaxonner sans résultats, les voitures avaient même tendance à continuer leur avancée.

En quelques secondes, elle analysa la situation il était évident que celles-ci n'étaient pas là par hasard : elle était prise au piège, même en fonçant ou en reculant plein pot elle ne pourrait pas forcer le barrage que les deux voitures venaient de créer.

Elle avait mit sa main sur son arme dés le début et sortit lentement de son véhicule en surveillant attentivement les deux voitures qui l'encadraient, desquelles six hommes masqués, confirmant ses soupçons, ne tardèrent pas à sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle en les menaçant successivement de son arme, ne montrant aucun signe de peur.

« Vous » se contenta de répondre l'un d'entre eux en la menaçant de son arme.

« Là, je pense que ça ne va pas être possible ! » s'écria Joy en se jetant à l'abri d'une rangée de voitures tout en tirant vers ses adversaires qui commencèrent à riposter.

Dans le mouvement, son portable glissa sur le sol, hors de sa portée.

« N'oubliez pas qu'il nous la faut vivante ! Blessez-la s'il le faut mais n'allez pas la tuer ! » hurla l'un des types à l'intention de ses hommes.

Les échanges de tirs durèrent quelques minutes, Joy espérait que le bruit n'allait pas passer inaperçus, à six contre un elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, ex-agent de la CIA ou non. Rapidement, une balle venant lui frapper le bras confirma ses craintes, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de riposter pour autant. Puis, alors qu'elle se retrouvait encerclée de toutes parts, une fléchette hypodermique l'atteint à la nuque… tout devint flou…puis se fut le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lendemain matin**

**(Octobre)**

**Bunker**

**11h**

« Elle ne répond pas au téléphone ? Tu as essayé son portable ? » demanda Kerensky au Suisse.

« Ben évidemment !»

« Bon, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Largo pour lui faire part du rapport de Dimitri, et moi je me charge de Joy.

« Ok »

Simon sortit du bunker et monta dans l'ascenseur avec détermination, il avait la ferme intention d'être écouté par Largo

Penthouse

Comme à son habitude, le Suisse entra sans frapper.

« Largo ! Faut que j'te parle ! »

« Pas maintenant Simon » lui dit-il d'une voix froide.

Diana, assise sur une des marches menant au deuxième niveau de l'appartement eut un léger rictus.

« Ah non, pas de ça avec moi Largo ! Je veux te parler seul à seul soit tu me considères encore comme ton meilleur ami, auquel cas tu acceptes, soit je sors de cet appartement en ayant le sentiment de m'être trompé sur ton compte ! » déclara le Suisse d'une voix calme et marquée d'assurance.

Largo le regarda quelques instants, histoire de voir dans ses yeux s'il était vraiment sérieux, avant de répondre :

« Très bien. Diana, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? »

« Mais voyons… » tenta-t-elle.

D'un regard, Winch lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui donnait pas le choix elle se retourna et sortit lentement de l'appartement.

Sans explications, Simon entraîna son ami vers la chaîne stéréo qu'il alluma avant de parler :

« Georgie a fait ré-analyser discrètement les échantillons ADN prélevés sur la dépouille se trouvant dans le cercueil de Nério »

« Et pourquoi ça ? On a déjà eut les résultats, ils étaient négatifs et tout le reste prouve que mon père est vivant ! »

« Ben justement…C'est Dimitri Tolsköi, un des types qui travaille au labo, et qui est un contact en qui Georgie a toute confiance, qui s'est chargé des vérifications : Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, il a recommencé les tests à deux reprises, l'homme se trouvant dans le cercueil est bien Nério Winch » annonça Simon.

« C'est complètement absurde ! »

« Tu trouves ? Franchement, penser que ton père aurait joué le mort pendant une année et que c'est son sosie qui aurait été tué à sa place, n'est-ce pas plus absurde ? Réfléchis un peu, à ton avis qui donc trouverait un intérêt à ressusciter ton père en falsifiant tous les documents pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute ? Qui est-ce qui a toujours tout fait pour tenter de mettre la main sur le groupe W…excepté Cardignac ? » précisa Simon.

« …La Commission Adriatique… » réalisa Largo.

« Exactement ! Georgie a aussi identifié le type d'hier soir, il s'appelle Klauss Jagger, il l'a connu lors d'une opération d'infiltration pour le compte du KGB, il pensait l'avoir tué mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, il travaille pour la Commission Adriatique »

« Mais quel con ! Je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant ! »

« Il faut dire qu'ils ont touché là où ça fait mal… » lui fit remarquer le Suisse.

« Oui mais j'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, comme par hasard, Diana a une photo de ton père. Je sais que tu as confiance en elle et n'oublie pas qu'elle était aussi mon amie cela dit, avoue qu'elle a changé, cette manière de t'accaparer… »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Au fait que son arrivée et le fait qu'elle possède le cliché ne sont peut-être pas des coïncidences on la surveille depuis ce matin, et il est vrai qu'elle a un comportement étrange »

Largo passa ses mains sur son visage, tout ça faisait beaucoup en une seule fois.

« Largo ? » demanda le Suisse inquiet du manque de réaction de la part de son ami.

« Hum ? »

« Ça va ? »

« A ton avis ? J'apprends en l'espace de quelques minutes que finalement mon père est bien mort, que je me suis fait avoir sur toute la ligne et que Diana est peut-être une taupe travaillant pour le compte de la Commission Adriatique » résuma le jeune homme.

« Oui… »

« Joy est au courant ? » finit-il par demander.

« On ne l'a pas revue depuis hier soir »

« Comment ça ? »

« Après votre entrevue, elle est rentrée chez elle ce matin elle n'est pas arrivée à l'heure habituelle et elle ne répond pas au téléphone »

« Notre entrevue d'hier soir ?…Oh quel con … !» se rappela-t-il.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, ce n'était pas fin de ta part même si elle ne l'a pas dit, ça lui a fait mal, très mal »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de lui dire ça, de me comporter ainsi avec vous » dit-il en repassant une main sur son visage.

« C'est Diana, elle te contrôlait complètement ! Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend, sûrement qu'elle profite du fait que tu sois un peu déstabilisé par tous ces événements »

« …Ça n'est pas une excuse. Quand Joy arrivera, vous lui direz que j'aimerais lui parler »

A ce moment là, Georgie entra dans l'appartement un appareil à la main. Il balaya les lieux et, devant l'étonnement de Largo, déconnecta quatre petits micros avant d'éteindre la chaîne stéréo :

« Ça y est, la zone est sûre » déclara le Russe.

« Alors, pour Joy, tu as des nouvelles ? Quand est-ce qu'elle vient ? » demanda le Suisse.

« Elle ne viendra pas »

« Comment ça ? Je dois absolument lui parler, il faut que je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier soir ! » déclara Largo.

« J'ai commencé par rechercher le signal de son portable et celui-ci est apparu au beau milieu du poste central de police de Manhattan » expliqua Kerensky.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis passé à son appartement, il n'y avait personne et apparemment elle n'y avait pas passé la nuit. Je suis donc parti à la recherche de sa voiture et c'est là que j'ai fait le rapport entre le poste de police et son portable… »

« C'est à dire ? » s'enquirent Simon et Largo.

« Des flics avaient bouclé le périmètre autour de sa voiture et des traces de pneus de deux autres véhicules qui ont dû prendre le sien en sandwich…Il semblerait qu'elle soit tombée dans une embuscade, il a eu des échanges de tirs, et tout porte à croire que Joy a été enlevée… » annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? » répéta Simon.

« C'est pas possible ! » s'écria Winch.

« Les flics ont accepté de me donner tous les détails quand je leur ai dit qui j'étais et que je connaissais la victime. Ils ont retrouvé son arme, son portable, une seringue hypodermique près d'une voiture, et du sang du même groupe sanguin que Joy, j'attends les confirmations des tests ADN »

Largo se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil.

**France.**

**Dans une cellule au fin fond d'un bâtiment abandonné.**

**Pendant ce temps.**

La jeune femme commença à remuer laissant présager un réveil relativement imminent. Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, sa vue resta trouble quelques instants avant de reprendre sa netteté. Une crispation à la nuque lui arracha une grimace de douleur, elle voulut la masser mais réalisa qu'elle avait les poignets attachés au mur contre lequel elle était appuyée. Tout lui revint en mémoire : l'embuscade, la balle qu'elle avait reçue au bras… à ce sujet, elle leva le regard et vit qu'on lui avait placé un bandage autour de la blessure laquelle la tirait affreusement. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fronça les sourcils face à la migraine qui commençait à l'assaillir.

Le claquement de la serrure de la porte, précéda l'ouverture de celle-ci un homme au visage masqué entra dans la pièce :

« Alors Mlle Arden ? On daigne enfin se réveiller ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » demanda Joy d'une voix rendue rauque par sa gorge sèche.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de poser des questions, mais en revanche vous allez devoir y répondre » répondit celui-ci avant de claquer des doigts.

Immédiatement, deux gorilles entrèrent dans la cellule pour lui détacher les poignets, Joy analysa immédiatement les possibilités d'évasion qui s'offraient à elle, c'est à dire aucune…Elle tenta bien de se débattre sans préavis pour tenter de surprendre les types, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un lancement de douleur lorsque l'un d'entre eux agrippa intentionnellement et fermement son bras au niveau de sa blessure par balle.

Ils la conduisirent à une petite pièce aussi sombre et lugubre que la cellule de laquelle ils venaient de l'arracher, et l'attachèrent à nouveau contre un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » réitéra Joy pour l'énième fois.

L'homme de tête émit un rictus sadique mais ne répondit pas. Il plaça des électrodes sur sa peau et Joy finit par avoir peur de comprendre à quoi celles-ci allaient servir…

Bunker.

**(Octobre)**

**4 jours plus tard.**

« Toujours rien ! Mais si c'est un enlèvement, pourquoi n'appellent-ils pas ? » s'énervait Largo.

« Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une demande de rançon… »

« Je pense que tu as raison si comme je le pense c'est un coup de la Commission Adriatique, il est fort à parier qu'ils ne recherchent pas de profit, du moins pas immédiatement » déclara Kerensky.

« Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir enlevée ?! »

« Pour tenter de la retourner contre nous ou plus probablement de lui extirper des informations. Avant l'arrivée de Diana, toi et Joy vous étiez rapprochés, ils doivent penser qu'elle connaît beaucoup de choses sur ta vie, et comme elle fait en plus partie de la sécurité du Groupe… »

« Mais ils doivent se douter qu'elle ne dira rien ! » s'exclama Simon.

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… » déclara Largo.

**Cellule de Joy.**

**10 jours plus tard (2 semaines après son enlèvement)**

La jeune femme fut jetée dans sa cellule, elle atterrit durement sur le sol froid et humide et entendit à peine la lourde porte se refermer. Pendant de longues minutes elle ne bougea pas, cela était au-dessus de ses forces, chacun de ses muscles se plaignait, elle avait mal partout. Même son estomac la faisait souffrir, manger un bout de pain et un fruit par jour ne semblait pas le contenter.

Elle n'avait rien dit et avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à cracher à la figure du type ce qui lui avait valu une décharge électrique de plus forte intensité. Les questions se multipliaient mais elle n'y répondait pas, se contentant, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de répit, de faire croire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se décider, révélant une ou deux infos ne leur apportant strictement rien mais leur donnant l'illusion d'être sur la bonne voie.

14 jours qu'elle était là, 14 jours qu'elle affrontait leurs questions diverses sur Largo, sa vie, ses habitudes, et sur la sécurité du Groupe W, 14 jours qu'elle subissait leurs tortures. Pour l'instant elle tenait, elle parvenait à reléguer les souffrances au second plan, se rappelant ce que son père lui avait appris…il lui aura au moins servi à quelque chose dans sa vie, à apprendre à endurer sans craquer, à affronter les douleurs sans le laisser paraître, sans faiblir au grand damne de ses tortionnaires.

Dans un élan, elle essaya de se redresser, mais dut faire une autre tentative pour y arriver, serrant les dents pour résister aux afflictions que cela provoquait. Elle se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la paillasse tachée de son sang qui lui servait de lit et n'en bougea plus pendant de longues heures.


	3. Chapter 3

Penthouse 14h.

Largo était sur la terrasse, regardant la vue sans vraiment la voir il pensait à Joy, personne ne savait où elle était, si même elle était toujours en vie. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'il regrettait amèrement la dernière chose qu'il lui ait dite.

« Pardonnes-moi… » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda Diana de l'intérieur.

En effet, celle-là était toujours là en attendant que Simon et Kerensky trouvent des preuves contre elle cela dit, elle dormait dans la chambre d'amis.

« Rien, rien qui ne te concerne » déclara-t-il d'une voix morne.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit il entra dans l'appartement et décrocha le combiné :

« Largo Winch »

_« Largo, c'est Georgie, on a quelque chose contre Diana »_

« Quoi donc ? »

_« L'acte de naissance de Jack a été falsifié, et effectivement Diana n'est pas sa mère, ce gamin a été adopté quasiment à sa naissance par un certain Berdych »_

« Le même que celui du groupe W ? » demanda Largo en prenant bien soin de rester vague pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Diana laquelle était restée dans la pièce, s'occupant de son soi-disant fils.

_« Oui, apparemment cet enfant voyage beaucoup, il doit leur servir pour différentes couvertures »_

« Hum hum…autre chose ? »

_« Oui, en mieux, j'ai la preuve que Diana a effectivement agit pour le compte de la Commission Adriatique; j'ai réussi à décoder la fameuse conversation téléphonique qui me posait problème depuis 15 jours. C'était le nouvel ordre de mission de celle-ci, elle devait s'arranger pour semer la discorde au sein de l'Intel-Unit et pour ça, elle avait l'aide d'une autre taupe… »_

« De qui parles-tu ? »

_« De Marissa, la secrétaire de Cardignac »_

« Oh, je suis désolé d'apprendre ça… » déclara Largo avec sincérité, il savait que Kerensky s'intéressait à cette femme mais devait rester le plus calme possible bien que se fut de plus en plus dur. « Bien, que dois-je faire pour rompre ce contrat sans problèmes ? »

_« Simon et plusieurs gardes sont en route, ils ont déjà arrêté Marissa, ils devraient arriver incessamment sous peu »_

« Bon très bien, alors j'attends ça avec impatience » déclara Winch avant de raccrocher au moment même de l'arrivée des agents de sécurité.

Simon s'approcha de Diana tandis que deux gardes avaient sortis leurs armes et la mettaient en joue :

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Largo fait quelque chose ! »

« J'aurais même dû le faire plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Diana Montreuil, nous vous arrêtons pour trahison et participation présumée dans l'enlèvement de Joy Arden »

La jeune femme changea radicalement de comportement dés qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été démasquée. Portant toujours Jack dans ses bras, elle recula doucement en direction de la terrasse.

« Arrête-toi ou nous allons tirer ! » l'avertit Simon.

« Pas question ! de toutes manières vous ne ferez rien, sinon… » elle prit le petit au bout de ses bras et commença à s'approcher de la rambarde.

« Diana ne fait pas ça ! » ordonna Largo.

« Et qui m'en empêchera ? »

« Moi ! » Déclama Georgie qui venait d'arriver dans l'appartement, une arme à la main « Sache que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à tirer, je n'ai pas de conscience et de plus je ne rate jamais ma cible par conséquent, tu vas gentiment déposer cet enfant sur le sol ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Diana l'observa quelques instants avant de se décider à obtempérer :

« De toutes manières vous ne m'aurez jamais vivante ! » dit-elle avant d'escalader la rambarde du balcon.

« Diana descend tout de suite de là ! » s'écria Simon.

« Personne ne m'aura vivante ! » ricana-t-elle avant de se retourner et de se jeter dans le vide.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai elle l'a fait ! » s'écrièrent Largo et le Suisse en s'élançant vers la terrasse.

« Elle savait que ses patrons allaient la tuer pour avoir faillit à sa mission » leur expliqua Kerensky avant de se retourner vers les gardes « Appelez une ambulance et la police pour qu'ils s'occupent de la dépouille ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, et en attendant, mettez en place un périmètre de sécurité » ordonna-t-il.

« Bien monsieur »

Les hommes sortirent, laissant les trois membres de l'Intel Unit seuls avec le petit Jack.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait sauté ! » répéta le Suisse.

**Lieu de séquestration de Joy 15h**

**1 mois plus tard (2 mois et 4 jours après l'enlèvement)**

« Alors ? » demanda le patron à un des tortionnaires de la jeune femme.

« Rien, elle ne dit plus rien, c'est comme si elle était devenue muette tout d'un coup ! »

« Elle finira bien par parler à force de souffrir ! » répondit celui-ci « Continuez, elle va bien finir par nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir »

Cellule De Joy.

Joy restait prostrée dans un coin de la sombre pièce. Cette fois-ci elle avait été droguée, puis, il lui avait semblé se retrouver dans un monde où toutes ses plus grandes peurs devenaient réalité. Ses tortionnaires lui avaient dit qu'ils ne lui donneraient l'antidote que si elle parlait, ne disant toujours rien au bout de deux heures, ils avaient fini par le lui administrer. Ils devaient chercher à la déstabiliser, s'ils savaient à quel point c'était déjà le cas….

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était ici, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle finissait par perdre la notion du temps, peut-être même qu'elle le rallongeait, transformant les secondes en minutes, les minutes en heures et les heures en jours ?.

Elle avait faim et froid, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, peut-être finissait-elle par s'y habituer…Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait pas mal maigri depuis son enlèvement, et se sentait faiblir de jour en jour. Elle rassembla ses genoux contre elle pour tenter de recouvrer un peu de chaleur corporelle et ferma les yeux espérant trouver dans ses rêves le réconfort qui commençait réellement à lui faire défaut.

**2 mois de plus s'écoulèrent (environ 4 mois après l'enlèvement)**

**Mi-janvier.**

**Penthouse 9h15.**

Du côté de New York, les recherches piétinaient la Commission Adriatique protégeait très bien ses arrières. Le petit Jack avait été adopté par un jeune couple en mal d'enfant. Les membres de l'Intel Unit quadrillaient le pays à la recherche du moindre indice, mais ils ne trouvaient rien Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient été traversées dans une ambiance morne, Largo s'en voulait terriblement :

« C'est de ma faute s'ils l'ont enlevée, c'est pour m'atteindre moi qu'ils l'ont fait » s'apitoya-t-il pour l'énième fois en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil après une longue journée.

« Arrête de te torturer Largo, ça ne sert à rien » répliqua Simon.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Ça va faire 4 mois et demi qu'elle a disparu, on ne sait même pas si elle est vivante ! » s'énerva –t-il.

« Tu es sur les nerfs et c'est normal tu es fatigué Largo, il faut que tu te reposes un peu »

Winch reprit son calme pour répondre :

« Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas….à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je me revois en train de lui indiquer la porte, je revois son regard quand elle est sortie de là…c'est le dernier contact qu'on a eu…je ne suis qu'une ordure… »

Bunker, au même moment.

Kerensky faisait ses recherches en France après s'être rendu à l'évidence que Joy avait dû être expatriée. Il se mit à fouiller dans les fichiers de la police, et plus particulièrement les dossiers d'enquêtes ouvertes et concernant des personnes non identifiées. De nombreuses photos de cadavres et de personnes plus ou moins amochées composaient la plupart de ces fichiers, il poursuivit la navigation jusqu'à ce qu'une série de photos particulièrement sanglantes attire son attention :

« Oh mon dieu…non…ce n'est pas possible…. »

La femme en photo, c'était Joy, mais elle était méconnaissable. D'une main anormalement tremblante, il fit descendre le curseur de l'écran pour lire le texte descriptif, il fallait qu'il sache si elle était toujours vivante :

' _Jeune femme de moins de trente ans trouvée dans une ruelle annexe de la rue St George du centre ville de Paris le 24/11/2002 par un citoyen n'ayant aucuns papiers sur elle et les recherches grâce à ses empreintes digitales ne donnant rien, il n'a pas été permis de connaître son identité' _

Le rapport médical était particulièrement affligeant :

'_Femme de moins de trente ans amenée quasiment mourante par la police. Marquée par d'atroces tortures dont témoignent : de multiples plaies [plus ou moins récentes] par balles et par arme blanche, de multiples fractures, diverses coupures, de nombreux hématomes témoignant de violents coups, brûlures, une forte inanition et une légère déshydratation accompagnée d'hypothermie à sa prise en charge'_

Il lui restait à savoir le principal, était-elle toujours en vie ? la fin du dossier lui apporta la réponse :

' _A l'heure actuelle, la victime n'a pas pu être interrogée pour cause d'hospitalisation et d'état comateux encore à ce jour'_

Kerensky encaissa tout ça avant de regarder à nouveau la date de l'ouverture du dossier : le 24 novembre… plus d'un mois et demi auparavant. Il composa le numéro du penthouse, mais avant que le téléphone ne sonne, Simon et Largo arrivèrent au bunker. Quand ils virent la tête du Russe, ils s'immobilisèrent sur le pas de la porte.

« Georgie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Largo.

« Je sais où est Joy, elle est en France, dans un hôpital » dit-il.

« Comment tu l'as su ? Elle va bien ?» demandèrent Simon et Largo alors qu'ils s'approchaient vivement du poste du Russe.

Avant qu'ils ne voient quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est quelque chose ressemblant à des photos, Kerensky réduisit la fenêtre.

« Georgie, je veux voir ses photos » déclara Largo.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas »

« Georgie… » réitéra-t-il.

« Largo crois-moi, tu ne… »

« MONTRE-MOI CES FICHUES PHOTOS ! » s'énerva Winch.

Simon sursauta, mais le Russe resta de glace.

« Très bien, c'est toi le patron »déclara celui-ci en remettant les photos sur l'écran.

« Oh…mon….oh…mon…dieu… » laissa échapper Simon.

Largo quant à lui ne put strictement rien dire et, une main plaquée sur son visage, dut s'appuyer sur son meilleur ami pour ne pas tomber.

« Tu….tu as l'adresse de l'hôpital ? » demanda Simon.

« Oui »

« Bon…alors j'appelle Jerry pour qu'il prépare le jet…on part dés que possible…. je vais arranger ça avec Sullivan » décida Simon, son meilleur ami n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il le fit s'asseoir sur un siège, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux photos de couleur dominante rouge, des portraits ou des photos d'ensembles (vêtue !) prises à la découverte de Joy et peu de temps après son admission, avant de sortir du bunker.


	4. Chapter 4

**France.**

**9h plus tard.**

**17h10 **

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en France, et que le Jet se fut posé sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Roissy, les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de location qui les attendait, et partirent pour l'hôpital qu'ils atteignirent une demi-heure plus tard. Une fois arrivés dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'accueil :

« La chambre de Joy Arden s'il vous plaît » demanda Largo sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Il s'agit de la jeune femme qui vous a été amenée par la police il y a un mois et demi et qui n'a pas été identifiée » précisa le Russe.

« Oh je vous appelle immédiatement son médecin » déclara la secrétaire en décrochant son téléphone pour composer un numéro de service « _Julia, prévient le docteur Keating que trois personnes disant connaître l'inconnue du 3__ème__ l'attendent à l'accueil…hum hum…bien, je leur dis » _elle raccrocha et s'adressa aux trois hommes « Elle arrive dans cinq minutes, vous pouvez l'attendre dans son bureau, au bout du couloir à droite, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper »

« Merci beaucoup » répondit Simon_._

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

**Bureau du docteur Keating.**

Une jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce et les observa quelques minutes :

« Bonjour » lui dirent-ils par automatisme, avec un fort accent qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui de son pays d'origine.

« Vous êtes américains c'est ça ? »

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent.

« Et vous dites connaître notre inconnue ? Comment ? »

« Je m'appelle Largo Winch, et mon informaticien a accès à une technologie avancée grâce à laquelle il a pu faire des recherches sur un site de la police française où se trouvaient les photos de personnes non identifiées et faisant l'objet d'une enquête…il y a reconnue notre amie qui a été enlevée à New York i mois et demis » déclara-t-il en lui tendant une photo où Joy figurait, souriante au milieu de ses trois amis.

Le médecin sourit en reconnaissant sa patiente :

« Oui, c'est bien elle, elle avait l'air heureuse sur cette photo. Quand on nous l'a emmenée, elle était vraiment dans un état abominable, je n'ai jamais vu pire de toutes mes années d'exercice dans ce métier et, croyez-moi, j'en ai vu des horreurs, on a vraiment cru qu'on ne la sauverait pas. Elle a passé deux semaines entre la vie et la mort et est restée un bon mois dans le coma »

« Est restée ? Ne nous dites pas qu'elle… » s'enquit Simon, regrettant soudainement que dans la précipitation, et par crainte, ils n'aient pas appelé avant de venir.

« Non, non elle est vivante, elle revient de très loin elle est sortie du coma il y a presque deux semaines » précisa-t-elle.

« Mais alors pourquoi ne connaissiez-vous toujours pas son nom ? » demanda le Russe.

« En se basant sur son dossier médical, on sait qu'elle a subit d'atroces tortures depuis son réveil, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot, elle reste silencieuse, renfermée sur elle-même, et refuse de s'alimenter, nous devons donc la nourrir par intraveineuse et ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Quand elle parvient à s'endormir, elle est souvent réveillée par de violents cauchemars » expliqua la jeune femme avec une pointe d'émotion, on sentait qu'elle s'était attachée au cas de cette patiente « Elle s'isole la plupart du temps, je ne l'ai pas vue sourire une seule fois, mais elle ne pleure pas pour autant, elle a dû beaucoup souffrir pour réagir ainsi »

Les trois amis l'écoutaient avec affliction.

« Pouvons-nous la voir ? » finit par demander Largo avec émotion.

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi, elle est dans la salle polyvalente » déclara le docteur Keating.

En arrivant à la grande pièce dans laquelle beaucoup de patients circulaient ou discutaient sur les bancs, Largo la vit immédiatement, isolée, prostrée sur un de ceux-ci, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et regardant devant elle, le regard hagard. Elle avait retrouvé son beau visage, mais sans cet éclat de vie dans ses yeux, et elle semblait avoir beaucoup maigri. Winch n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, ses amis ne l'avaient même pas encore trouvée dans cet amas de patients, il dépassa le petit groupe et se dirigea vers elle avant de s'agenouiller doucement devant elle en posant ses mains sur ses chevilles ce qui la fit sursauter :

« Hey Joy, c'est moi, c'est Largo » lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui, ne levant les yeux que très brièvement mais semblait néanmoins touchée par sa présence, elle le reconnaissait « Je suis désolé Joy, pardonne-moi… tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Joy se laissa faire et ferma les yeux devant le sentiment de sécurité qui s'insinuait en elle, le même sentiment qui l'avait quitté depuis plusieurs mois. Ses amis étaient là, à ce moment elle mettait de côté le souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec Largo, le sentir contre elle était si réconfortant…

Le reste du groupe arriva auprès d'eux, Largo avait les larmes aux yeux, il l'avait retrouvée et il ferait tout pour ne jamais plus la reperdre.

« Alors ça y est, nous savons enfin qui vous êtes Joy » Déclara le médecin d'un sourire.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour acquiescer, elle fit une très légère esquisse de sourire à l'encontre de ses amis mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceux qu'elle était capable de faire autrefois.

« Heureux de t'avoir retrouvé Joy » déclara le Russe.

Elle avait beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, elle évitait presque constamment leur regard dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils avaient le plaisir de les apercevoir brièvement, une puissante tristesse et une détresse semblable étaient palpable.

D'un commun accord, Kerensky et le Suisse décidèrent de s'éloigner un peu pour parler avec le médecin de l'état de Joy :

« Quand est-ce qu'elle pourra sortir ? » demanda le Suisse une fois seul avec le Russe et le docteur.

« Je pense que le plus tôt serait le mieux ici elle n'est pas dans son élément, il faut qu'elle retrouve ses repères pour se remettre de ses épreuves, elle va avoir besoin d'être entourée par ses amis » répondit-elle.

« Et pour sa voix ? Vous savez pourquoi elle ne parle pas ? » s'enquit Simon.

« Nous lui avons fait passer tous les examens possibles, il n'y avait aucune lésion cérébrale ou au niveau de ses cordes vocales, ce n'est pas médical semble-t-il » commença-t-elle.

« Je pense que si ses ravisseurs cherchaient à la faire parler, et qu'elle craignait de finir par craquer, elle a dû pousser son mental à ne rien dire au point qu'elle en soit devenue muette » proposa le Russe.

« Oui c'est tout à fait probable et c'est ce à quoi nous avons pensé. Elle reparlera quand elle se sentira prête, il va lui falloir du temps car ce n'est plus seulement lié à sa propre volonté, c'est un blocage qui a dû aussi devenir inconscient » expliqua le docteur Keating.

« Nous pouvons donc la ramener à New York ? » demanda Georgie.

« Aucun problème, je vais vous donner quelques médicaments à lui donner. Si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à la faire manger, il faudra l'amener à l'hôpital pour la mettre sous intraveineuse. Je vais également vous indiquer l'adresse d'un bon psychologue sur New York qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver l'envie de parler et à se relever de cette épreuve »

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait »

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier» elle se retourna pour regarder Largo serrant toujours sa patiente dans ses bras en la berçant doucement « je dois avouer que ça me faisait mal que personne ne vienne la voir, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne meure seule Alors je suis heureuse de la remettre aux mains d'amis qui tiennent visiblement à elle » expliqua-t-elle en leur souriant.

Tandis que Simon allait signer les papiers, récupérer les médicaments et le dossier médical de Joy, Kerensky partit prévenir Largo qu'ils allaient pouvoir ramener la jeune femme avec eux. Winch se leva doucement et aida Joy à faire de même ne voulant pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde, il la garda contre lui et marcha lentement à la suite du Russe.

**Dans le jet.**

**Lendemain.**

**2 heures après le décollage.**

Le groupe avait été forcé de passer une nuit à l'hôtel pour ne pas arriver à 2 heures du matin à New York (c'était pas pratique lol). Pour faciliter le voyage, les trois amis avaient donné un somnifère à Joy, selon les conseils de son médecin, après l'avoir installée sur une des banquettes de l'appareil.

Comme prévu, le docteur Keating leur avait confié le dossier médical de la jeune femme pour qu'ils le remettent au médecin et au psychologue qui suivraient Joy. Au bout de trois heures de vol, Simon ouvrit le document et le feuilleta quelques instants seulement car la vue de certains passages comme _« défibrillée à deux reprises peu de temps après son admission »_ _« hémorragie interne » « assistance respiratoire indispensable » « commotion cérébrale » « non réaction aux diverses stimulations » etc_, finit par lui saper le moral Heureusement que Largo ne l'avait pas lu avant lui. Il reposa le rapport sur la tablette et observa son meilleur ami qui gardait son regard fixé sur la jeune femme laquelle ne semblait pas dormir d'un sommeil tranquille.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on la retrouverait en vie » lui dit-il.

Largo acquiesça avant de demander :

« Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas tuée au lieu de la laisser dans une ruelle où elle avait des chances d'être secourue ? Je veux dire, c'est étrange de la part de la Commission, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle ne parlait plus et ne risquait donc pas de témoigner » proposa le Suisse.

« Non, je pense plutôt qu'ils préféraient qu'elle ne soit plus en leurs mains quand elle mourrait, ou bien peut-être espéraient-ils que tu serais plus indulgent s'ils faisaient un geste 'pour elle' si je puis dire » déclara le Russe.

« Je veux que tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour retrouver ceux qui lui ont fait ça je suis certain que tu en es capable maintenant que tu sais où elle a été retrouvée » exigea Largo.

« Oui, mais ce sera beaucoup plus long que si j'avais le témoignage de Joy » répliqua le Russe.

« J'en suis conscient, mais elle ne dira rien pour l'instant, et encore moins sur ce sujet alors il va falloir faire avec ce que l'on a » répliqua Winch d'une voix morne.

Joy se réveilla une petite heure avant l'atterrissage, et garda durant tout ce temps le regard perdu à travers le hublot ou des nuages succédaient aux autres, inlassablement.

**8 heures plus tard.**

**Arrivée à New York.**

**18h**

Largo et Simon accompagnaient Joy chez le jeune PDG qui avait tenu à la loger chez lui sans qu'elle ne proteste d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, elle ne se sentait pas rester seule chez elle de toutes manières. Pendant ce temps, le Russe était partit prendre quelques affaires dans son appartement à Manhattan.

Alors qu'ils montaient au penthouse, le petit groupe croisa John Sullivan venant en sens inverse celui-ci avait de quoi être étonné de les voir revenir aussi tôt avec la jeune femme, mais il ne le montra pas :

« Vous l'avez ramenée ! Joy je suis heureux de vous revoir ! » déclara le bras droit de Winch en lui souriant.

La jeune femme leva brièvement les yeux et fit un léger signe de tête.

« Elle va habiter quelques temps chez moi » déclara Largo avant de lui demander « John, serait-il possible de me remplacer durant une petite semaine ? »

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui avait à nouveau baissé le regard et semblait complètement perdue elle paraissait peut-être bien physiquement, mais intérieurement il était évident qu'elle avait besoin du soutien de ses amis.

« Oui, ne vous occupez pas du Groupe, je vais m'en charger ne vous inquiétez pas »

Le jeune PDG le remercia d'un signe de tête et entraîna Joy vers son appartement tandis que Simon restait auprès du bras droit durant quelques instants :

« Sullivan, je passerais vous voir dans la soirée, ce sera possible ? »

« Oui bien sûr, mais vers 19h si ça ne vous dérange pas »

« Pas de problèmes » répondit le Suisse avant de rattraper ses amis au bout du couloir.

Largo entra dans l'appartement en tenant Joy par le bras, celle-ci ayant, malgré la rééducation, encore besoin d'aide sur les longues distances, son coma prolongé lui ayant fit perdre l'habitude de marcher.

« Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis » déclara Simon.

« Ok, merci »

Joy sortit sur la terrasse et apposa ses mains sur la balustrade en la voyant faire ça, Largo eut un sursaut de terreur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait la même idée que Diana…mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas son intention. Il s'approcha d'elle et se plaça à ses côtés :

« Tu sais, pendant que tu avais disparue, je venais tous les soirs ici parce que, sachant que tu adorais cet endroit, c'est là que je ressentais le plus ta présence. » il se tût quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole « Joy, je…tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu, et comme je m'en veux encore, de m'être comporté comme je l'ai fait le jour de ton enlèvement…je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, jamais… »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis, au bout de quelques instants, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il put lire dans son regard une certaine interrogation. La connaissant, il sut quelle question elle aurait formulé :

« Je sais ce que tu penses, tu voudrais savoir ce que sont devenus mon père et Diana ? »

Joy acquiesça doucement bien que l'évocation de Diana l'ait légèrement fait ciller.

« Mon père était bel et bien mort, les documents prouvant le contraire avaient été falsifiés. Diana était une taupe tout comme Marissa, toutes deux au compte de la Commission Adriatique. Marissa a été arrêtée puis assassinée alors qu'elle était transférée dans un autre pénitencier. Diana ,elle, s'est suicidée en sautant dans le vide quant à Jack, qui n'était pas son fils, il a été adopté et vit désormais dans une charmante famille du Dakota. » résuma le jeune homme.

Joy reposa son regard sur l'horizon de gratte-ciel. Largo était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, qu'elle soit là devant lui, en vie mais, il se sentait un peu désemparé face à la souffrance intérieure de la jeune femme. Devait-il lui parler ou au contraire lui laisser faire le premier pas ? Il ne savait pas trop, le docteur Keating était restée indécise sur ce sujet, il ferait donc comme il le sentirait.

Kerensky finit par revenir une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec une grosse valise sous son bras, et un sac à la main dont il révéla immédiatement le contenu :

« J'ai emmené de quoi manger ! » déclara-t-il à l'encontre des trois amis qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon.

Joy fit une moue de dégoût à la simple évocation de la nourriture, ce qui n'échappa pas à Simon :

« Joy, il n'y a pas de non, tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'avaler quelque chose, tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! » lui dit-il.

Elle ne sembla pas changer d'avis pour autant.

« Joy, si tu ne manges pas, nous allons être obligés de t'emmener à l'hôpital et je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites » lui dit Largo.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux à ces mots, elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital, surtout pas.

« En plus ici la bouffe est bonne » fit remarquer le Suisse.

« Joy, nous ne te demandons pas de t'empiffrer mais si tu faisais un effort se serait un bon début » ajouta le PDG.

Elle finit par céder mais, le cœur n'y étant pas, ne mangea que du bout des doigts. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une boule à la gorge, la simple odeur de nourriture lui donnait le dégoût. Même pour elle ça lui semblait paradoxal vu qu'elle avait passé plus de 3 mois à mourir de faim dans sa cellule, elle avait voulu se laisser mourir pendant un moment, et l'anorexie s'était installée il lui faudra du temps pour vraiment retrouver le plaisir de manger quoi que ce soit.


	5. Chapter 5

**19 heures. **

**Bureau de John Sullivan.**

« Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler Simon ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent installés.

« De Joy, Largo a pensé que ce serait mieux que vous sachiez comment elle va »

« Bien sûr, d'autant plus que ça me préoccupe »

« Comme vous le savez on est allés la chercher dans un hôpital français où elle avait été admise un mois et demi plus tôt »

« Savez-vous maintenant pourquoi vous n'avez pas été prévenus ? » s'enquit John.

« Parce que personne n'était en mesure de connaître son identité, elle leur a été amenée dans un état pitoyable et a passé un mois dans le coma »

« Oh mon dieu… »

« Oui, ça vous pouvez le dire. Ce qu'il fallait surtout que vous sachiez c'est qu'elle ne dit plus un mot depuis qu'elle en est sortie, il y a de ça 2 semaines »

« Elle est devenue muette ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« En quelques sortes, mais ça ne tient qu'à elle de reparler, il faut qu'elle ait le déclic »

« Comment Largo prend-t-il tout ça ? »

« Pas trop mal Pour l'instant il l'a retrouvée, je pense qu'il va lui falloir quelques jours pour penser à autre chose, c'est après qu'il réalisera les conséquences des tortures qu'elle a subies »

« Oui je comprends »

Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler durant plusieurs minutes avant de se quitter.

**2 jours plus tard.**

**Penthouse.**

Aucun changement ne s'était opéré chez la jeune femme si ce n'est qu'elle mettait un peu plus d'enthousiasme à se nourrir, sans pour autant y retrouver du plaisir. Même si elle ne disait rien, les trois autres membres de l'Intel Unit avaient parfois des aperçus des sévices qu'elle avait dû subir…

Simon était en train de fureter dans un débarras du penthouse avec l'aide de son meilleur ami et de Joy :

« Franchement, on trouve de ces vieilleries ici ! Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il faudrait que tu te débarrasses de tout ça ? » demanda le Suisse à son pote.

« C'est justement le but de la manœuvre » déclara Largo en souriant « et puis tous ces objets me permettaient d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon père »

Entre eux deux, Joy feuilletait de vieux magazines tout en restant debout.

« Oh et regarde ça ! » continua le Suisse en attrapant quelque chose dans le tas « regarde cette superbe batte de base-ball ! »

Lorsqu'elle la vit, la réaction de Joy fut immédiate : elle sursauta, lâcha les magazines qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol dans un fracas de papier froissé, et s'enfuit de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » s'enquit Simon.

« Joy ! » s'écria Largo en partant à sa suite.

Il arriva devant une porte close.

« Joy, ouvre cette porte, je t'en prie ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? » s'enquit le Suisse qui l'avait rejoint.

« La batte de base-ball… » se désola Largo « Joy, ouvre, ouvre je t'en prie !» répéta-il.

Dans la pièce, la jeune femme s'était prostrée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, les genoux coincés sous sa tête, ses bras les ceinturant, comme pour se protéger au maximum. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, d'affreux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire : la douleur qui l'affligeait à chaque fois que le bois de la batte s'abattait sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se défendre, le craquement de ses os lorsque l'un d'eux cédait, la souffrance, la souffrance, la souffrance…fermer les yeux, oublier, oublier, mais ça ne marchait pas, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Un bruit sec la ramena à la réalité : c'était Largo et Simon qui venaient de défoncer la porte de sa chambre. Ils s'immobilisèrent en voyant leur amie aussi secouée.

« Joy… » souffla Largo en s'approchant doucement d'elle « tu sais qu'on ne te fera jamais de mal » lui murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés avant de chercher son regard.

La jeune femme lui en offrit un emplit de détresse.

« Aller, viens là » l'invita Largo en la serrant doucement contre lui « ça va aller, tout va s'arranger… »

C'est ce moment que choisit Georgie pour débarquer. En voyant la scène, il questionna Simon :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai fait une gaffe sans le vouloir. On fouillait tous ensembles dans le débarras de Nério, j'en ai extirpé une batte de base-ball…Joy s'est enfuie avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et s'est comme ça qu'on l'a découverte » résuma le Suisse.

« Oh…ça a dû lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ses ravisseurs ont dû la frapper avec une batte durant sa séquestration » proposa le Russe.

A l'entente de ses mots, Joy se raidit sensiblement, et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Largo

« S'il vous plait, si vous devez continuer cette discussion, faites-le ailleurs ! » demanda Winch avec autorité « Elle ne parle peut-être plus, mais elle n'est pas sourde ! »

Les deux hommes s'excusèrent en reconnaissant leur manque de tact, et sortirent parler dans le salon :

« Au fait, tu venais pour une raison particulière ? »

« Oui, j'ai trouvé plusieurs endroits, une dizaine pour être plus précis, qui pourraient se trouver être le lieu où elle était séquestrée » déclara le Russe.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ça, il ne te reste plus qu'à affiner tes recherches »

« Ben justement, je vais avoir besoin de Joy… »

« Kerensky, elle n'est pas prête, tu l'as vu de tes yeux, tu as vu dans quel état ça l'a mise d'être confronté à un des objets de ses souffrances !» lui fit remarquer Simon.

« J'en suis conscient, mais l'ennui c'est que je risque de perdre beaucoup trop de temps…ce qui en ferait gagner à ses ravisseurs par la même occasion …»

« Je sais… »

Dans la chambre, on percevait les légers murmures de Largo pour rassurer Joy. Simon, reprit la parole :

« Écoute, je vais en parler avec Largo, mais je doute qu'il soit d'accord, peut-être d'ici un jour ou deux, mais pas avant »

« Ce serait mieux que rien. Je retourne au bunker »

**2 jours plus tard.**

Comme l'avait prédit le Suisse, Largo ne fut pas très chaud à l'idée de montrer les clichés des bâtiments à la jeune femme Mais sous la pression de ses amis et surtout face à leurs arguments, il finit par accepter c'est ainsi que Georgie vint rejoindre ses collègues :

« Joy, Kerensky va avoir besoin de toi, il va falloir que tu reconnaisses le lieu où tu étais séquestrée de part des photos » lui dit Simon.

La jeune femme se crispa et secoua vivement la tête en signe de refus Elle tenta de reculer mais le Suisse lui attrapa le bras. Joy se dégagea brusquement en lui lançant un regard noir tandis que Largo la défendait :

« Lâches-la ! C'est trop tôt je vous l'avais dit ! »

La jeune femme posa un regard reconnaissant sur le jeune PDG, ce n'est pas qu'elle apprécie qu'il la défende, mais surtout qu'il la comprenait.

« Je sais » reconnut le Russe « Mais c'est très important Joy, c'est le seul moyen de leur faire payer on ne te demandera rien de plus jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête à nous parler »

La jeune femme sembla se résigner et s'approcha de la petite table où Kerensky se mit à déposer une à une des photos de lieux d'abord d'extérieur, puis vus de l'intérieur étant donné qu'ils étaient tous mis en vente.

Au début, Joy resta de marbre devant les premiers clichés, puis, lorsque le Russe déposa ceux de l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments, elle se figea, c'était la pièce où ses tortionnaires l'avaient torturée en lui enfonçant lentement des lames de couteau dans le corps…c'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pour de bon c'étaient des professionnels, ils avaient su retarder ce moment grâce à leurs connaissances des tortures, un de ses derniers souvenirs, mais néanmoins un des plus douloureux. Non ! Elle voulait oublier ! Ils ne pouvaient donc pas comprendre ?!

« C'est ici ? » demanda Georgie.

Joy leva vers lui un regard empli de détresse, mais aussi d'une profonde colère. Elle recula brusquement et partit vivement vers sa chambre, en balayant violemment d'un geste, la surface d'une table. Largo voulut la rejoindre mais le Russe le retint :

« Laisse-la, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule et puis j'ai eu ma réponse »

« Oui mais ça lui a coûté » fit remarquer Winch.

« C'est normal, elle a mal on ne sait pas tout ce qu'elle a subi, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'elle a souffert et même si les blessures physiques ont finit par cicatriser, à l'intérieur ce sera plus long » déclara le Suisse.

« Ça personne n'en doutait » marmonna Largo qui devait lutter pour ne pas aller la rejoindre.

**3 heures du matin.**

**Penthouse.**

Largo se réveilla, il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux et dans la pénombre regarda en direction de la porte pour découvrir Joy, debout dans l'encablure de celle-ci, elle était vêtue d'un pyjama léger et tremblait légèrement.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme acquiesça en tremblant de plus belle, de là où il était, Largo vit le regard implorant de son amie, elle avait l'air terrorisé. Winch se poussa un peu et ouvrit ses draps pour inviter Joy à venir. A son grand étonnement, elle n'hésita pas et vint se blottir contre lui. Elle sentait sa chaleur imprégner son corps, se diffuser en l'apaisant elle percevait son parfum et se laissa aller à ses caresses rassurantes.

« Ça va aller Joy, tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets » lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille « Saches qu'on sera toujours avec toi pour t'aider »

Elle serrait sa main, mais Largo la sentit peu à peu se détendre. Sa voix si douce finit par la bercer, elle se laissa entraîner dans les bras de Morphée avec le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas trop à craindre de faire d'autres cauchemars durant la nuit.

Le lendemain à son réveil elle put effectivement constater qu'elle avait passé la meilleure nuit depuis plusieurs mois.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda un Largo fraîchement douché et habillé qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit _(Wen en 2004 : hhmmmmm, il doit sentir bon l'after-shave…oui bon je me reprends, ben ouais même les auteurs ont des moments de faiblesse lol)_

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Bien, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner et, une fois que tu seras prête, Simon et moi te conduirons chez le docteur Martinez…c'est…c'est le psychologue que le docteur Keating nous a conseillé »

Joy lui fit une moue d'incompréhension à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Il a déjà lu ton dossier médical, il va t'aider à traverser cette épreuve »

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas l'air très enchanté à cette idée.

« Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais tu n'y échapperas pas »

Il sourit avant de replacer une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, on restera avec toi, ce sont des séances d'hypnose que tu vas suivre » lui expliqua Largo.


	6. Chapter 6

**1 heure plus tard.**

**Cabinet du Docteur Martinez.**

Après que le psychologue se soit présenté et qu'il eut invité Joy à s'étendre dans un grand relax, il commença sa séance :

« Bien, tout d'abord vous allez vous détendre, fermez les yeux et laissez-vous envahir par un sentiment de relaxation » déclara le psychologue d'une voix basse et modulée « Vous allez laisser votre esprit suivre et s'imprégner de chacun de mes mots….et des mes silences…pour descendre peu à peu dans un état d'hypnose apaisante…..Vos mains sont légères...si légères que si elles n'étaient pas rattachées à votre corps, elles pourraient s'envoler... »

Simon se retenait de pouffer de rire, tout cela lui paraissait ridicule. Winch lui donna un coup de coude réprobateur. Quelques minutes passèrent au son de la voix modulée du psychologue, la tête de Joy dodelinait parfois légèrement.

« Votre respiration vient à nouveau de ralentir, vous venez de pénétrer dans un état profond d'hypnose. Nous allons commencer par évoquer des événements assez récents de votre séquestration, nous allons revenir deux mois en arrière. Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose ? »

« ... »

« Joy ? N'ayez pas peur, vous êtes en sécurité » réitéra-t-il « Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose ? »

«...Non…non…je ne veux pas » répondit-elle à la grande stupeur de Largo et surtout de Simon.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Joy, mais il faut que nous sachions ce qui vous est arrivée et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous souviendrez pas nous avoir parlé à votre réveil » lui dit-il avant de reposer la question : « Joy, dites-moi ce que vous voyez »

« … »

« Prenez votre temps »

« …je…je suis dans cette pièce froide et sombre…ils m'ont attachée à ces chaînes contre le mur…j'ai mal partout…je suis fatiguée…je n'en peux plus…ils me posent des questions sur la sécurité du Groupe W…je ne leur réponds plus rien, je ne leur ai jamais rien dis…ils s'impatientent… »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me décrire ces hommes ? »

« Non…ils étaient masqués…je n'entendais que leurs rires et leurs voix, ces voix…elles ne me quittent plus… elles me hantent jours et nuits… » s'apitoya-t-elle.

« Que voyez-vous d'autre ? »

« Ils s'impatientent…ça ne sert à rien de les supplier...je ne peux même plus le faire de toutes manière. Je les vois s'approcher avec des barres de fers et des battes de base-ball…j'ai peur…je sais ce qu'ils vont me faire, mon corps porte encore les marques de la dernière fois…ils me posent des questions, je ne réponds pas et prie pour qu'ils me tuent cette fois-ci…mais ce ne sera pas le cas….Je refuse à nouveau de parler…et le premier coup arrive, le choc est rude, la douleur lancinante…je n'ai même plus la force de hurler…je voudrais mourir… »

Largo et Simon avaient du mal à supporter d'entendre ce récit et cela alla de mal en pis. Au bout d'une heure, le psychologue commença à la faire revenir.

«…Vous vous retrouvez dans un endroit apaisant…votre respiration s'accélère légèrement…lorsque vous reviendrez parmis-nous, vous aurez oublié ce qu'il s'est dit. Je vais maintenant vous aider à sortir de votre état d'hypnose….**5** votre respiration devient plus rapide…..**4** votre rythme cardiaque s'accélère…..**3** vos mains perdent peu à peu de leur légèreté….. **2** vous oubliez ce que nous avons échangé…..**1 **vous ouvrez doucement les yeux » déclara-t-il avant de lui demander « ça va ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, le psychologue put remarquer du coin de l'œil que ses amis semblaient surpris de voir que, malgré qu'ils l'aient entendue parler durant l'hypnose, elle demeurait muette.

« Je vous remets un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour ne pas trop vous brusquer. Ah et autre chose… » dit-il en s'adressant également aux deux hommes « il se peut que certains souvenirs qui vous hantent réapparaissent sous la forme de cauchemars assez violents, mais c'est nécessaire pour votre thérapie, je compte sur vos amis pour vous aider à les surmonter »

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et, après avoir salué le psychologue, sortirent avec la jeune femme dans l'intention de l'emmener faire un tour dans le parc de Manhattan faisant face au Groupe. Joy tenta à l'aide de son regard éloquent, de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant la séance, mais ils restèrent muets, essayant de lui cacher le trouble que son 'récit' avait crées en eux.

La journée s'était poursuivit dans le mutisme de Joy. Le soir, le jeune homme et elle restèrent un peu sur la terrasse avant d'aller se coucher, et c'est vers 4 heures du matin que Largo se réveilla en sursaut : de sa chambre, il entendait les cris de Joy. Il se leva précipitamment et accourut dans la sienne, elle semblait faire un horrible cauchemar :

« Non !….Je vous en pries !…NNNOONNNN ! »

« Joy ! Joy ! Réveille-toi » la secoua le jeune homme tandis qu'elle continuait de se débattre « Joy ! »

Joy se réveilla en sursauts, affolée, puis découvrant Largo sur le rebord de son lit, elle se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs.

« Là, c'est finit…tout va bien se passer maintenant, tu es en sécurité, je m'occupe de toi » lui murmura Largo en lui caressant les cheveux tout en la berçant doucement.

La jeune femme était secouée de sanglots, laissant ressortir toutes ses souffrances si longtemps refoulées à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Tout en continuant à la bercer, Largo lui parlait avec douceur, l'encourageant à pleurer tant qu'elle le voulait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Joy commençait à se rendormir sous la fatigue, Largo voulut la rallonger et repartir silencieusement, mais elle le retint par le bras et fit non d'un mouvement de tête exprimant son désaccord, elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je reste c'est ça ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle acquiesça.

Il se glissa dans son lit, et elle vint se blottir contre lui comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle avait tellement changé, mit à part le fait qu'elle ne parlait plus, elle était plus affectueuse, non qu'elle ne l'était pas avant, mais maintenant elle le démontrait.

Elle semblait si perdue, ses tortionnaires avaient mit en déroute la femme forte qui vivait en elle. Quand il y pensait, lui-même n'aurait pas survécu à ce qu'elle avait enduré, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne connaissait que le sommet de l'iceberg. Joy n'était plus aussi froide qu'avant, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Largo, au contraire, c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, il l'avait fait suite à une impulsion et craint, l'espace d'un instant, une réaction violente de sa part mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur le bras protecteur qui lui entourait la taille.

« Sache que tu resteras toujours la même pour moi Joy, que ce soit dans les moments gais ou les plus douloureux » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui dans la pénombre, ceux-ci brillaient encore de ses précédentes larmes.

« Ces derniers jours plus que n'importe quand, j'ai pu mesurer à quel point tu m'étais vitale. Quand tu avais disparue, je n'étais plus moi-même, je… »

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui venait d'apposer ses doigts contre sa bouche, lui signifiant de ne pas aller plus loin. Il lui prit la main pour continuer à parler :

« Non Joy, je ne m'arrêterais pas, plus maintenant je ne veux pas laisser passer cette deuxième chance qui nous a été offerte…je t'aime Joy, et je voulais que tu le saches » avoua-t-il.

Elle le regarda intensément. Sur le coup, il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui réponde, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, mais pas avec des mots…se redressant légèrement, elle lui offrit le plus merveilleux des baisers qu'il n'ait jamais reçus. Il se sentait perdre pied, enveloppé dans la volupté de ses lèvres contre les siennes cela dit, avant que tous deux ne puisse plus reculer, Joy mit fin à celui-ci, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, pas pour l'instant. Largo le comprit parfaitement, il était heureux et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Lendemain matin.

Il était 9h lorsque Simon débarqua dans l'appartement alors que Largo sortait de la chambre de Joy, toujours vêtu de son caleçon.

« Oh, la nuit a été longue à ce que je vois » sous-entendit le Suisse.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises » le réprimanda Largo en attrapant une robe de chambre.

« Oh mais je crois ce que vois »

« Ben justement, il ne faut parfois pas se fier aux apparences »

« Tu as dormi avec Joy oui ou non ? »

« Oui » répondit Largo.

Simon sourit d'un air lubrique c'est pourquoi il se hâta de préciser :

« Dormi, simplement dormi. Elle a fait un violent cauchemar comme nous l'avait prédit le psychologue…je l'ai réveillée et elle a craqué »

«Elle a pleuré ? » en déduisit le Suisse.

Winch acquiesça.

« Avec tout ce qu'elle a dû accumuler, il lui fallait évacuer ce trop plein » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est évident. Mais ça n'explique pas le pourquoi du comment » fit remarquer Simon en indiquant du menton la porte de la chambre de Joy.

« Elle ne voulait pas rester seule, hier aussi elle est venue me rejoindre après un réveil suite à un cauchemar »

« Hum hum » fit le Suisse avant de reprendre son sérieux : « Quand est-ce que tu compte lui dire que tu l'aimes ? »

« Hier soir »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna un Simon prit de court.

« Je le lui ai dit hier soir en la consolant » lui apprit le jeune homme.

« Sérieux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?, ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » s'intéressa le Suisse.

« Elle m'a embrassé » répondit Largo avec un sourire béat.

« Ah ben c'est génial ça ! On aura finit par y arriver ! » déclara Simon.

« Je l'aime tu sais… » commença Largo.

« Oh oui, et je le sais depuis longtemps » le coupa le Suisse.

Largo sourit avant de poursuivre :

« …Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça si seulement je pouvais remonter dans le temps pour lui épargner toutes ses tortures qu'ils lui ont fait subir… »

« Ah ça… »

**8 jours plus tard.**

La semaine qui passa fut entrecoupée par de nouvelles séances d'hypnoses pour Joy ainsi que d'autres violents cauchemars. Elle n'avait toujours pas perdu ce regard inquiet et fuyant et ses réactions imprévisibles. Heureusement, ses amis étaient là pour la soutenir et surtout Largo…quand elle était dans ses bras, il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu ne serait-ce que durant quelques instants.

Cela dit, après une semaine de congés, Winch avait dû reprendre le travail et les voyages d'affaires qui allaient avec…

Joy les accompagna à un voyage en Pologne où le jeune PDG devait visiter les installations d'une des filières de sa multinationale. Elle le suivait avec Simon, les personnes qu'elle rencontrait ne la connaissaient pas pour la plupart d'entre eux et, la prenant pour une conquête, ne lui adressèrent pas la parole.

Lors de la dernière soirée du séjour, ils sortirent tous les trois visiter la ville. Ils flânaient dans les rues peu animées en cette saison, et, alors que Simon et Largo débattaient sur le climat glacial de ce mois de janvier, Joy s'arrêta un instant pour observer la vitrine d'une boutique vendant des œuvres d'art. C'est en reprenant la route pour les rejoindre que son œil averti fut attiré par un éclat dans la nuit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en un quart de seconde, elle avait reconnu le reflet de lumière dans le viseur d'une arme longue portée. C'est là que le déclic se produisit en elle, l'urgence de la situation la força à reprendre l'usage de la parole pour les avertir :

« A TERRE ! » hurla-t-elle.

Par automatisme, les deux hommes s'exécutèrent à l'instant même où une balle siffla à leurs oreilles. Tandis que la jeune femme les rejoignait, Simon sortit son arme et riposta. Au bout de plusieurs échanges de tirs, le tireur abandonna et disparut de la fenêtre de l'immeuble d'où il visait.

« Ça ne sert à rien de le suivre, il est sûrement déjà loin » déclara le Suisse presque pour lui-même.

C'est là que les deux hommes réalisèrent qui était la personne qui les avait avertis.

« Joy tu reparles ! Tu nous as sauvé la vie ! » déclara Simon.

« Je… » ça lui faisait presque peur de s'entendre à nouveau parler après tout ce temps.

Largo, ressentant son trouble, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, prend ton temps » lui dit-il lui montrant qu'il avait compris.

« Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais l'endroit est malsain, vaudrait mieux pas y prendre racines » fit remarquer le Suisse.

« Oui tu as raison, on va faire une déposition au premier poste de police et on rentre » appuya Largo en prenant Joy par la taille elle se laissa faire et fit de même, blottissant sa tête contre son épaule.

De retour à l'hôtel, la jeune femme alla se coucher sans dire un mot de plus, tandis que

Largo et Simon contactaient le Russe pour le mettre au courant de l'agression. Selon Georgie, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un acte indépendant à la Commission Adriatique car les hommes de celle-ci n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement la partie. Il fut ravi d'apprendre que Joy avait parlé, mais Winch lui rappela néanmoins qu'elle n'aborderait le sujet de sa séquestration que lorsqu'elle le souhaitera et pas avant. Ensuite, le Suisse partit dans sa chambre, laissant son meilleur pote aller se coucher.

La pièce possédait deux lits de deux places dans le but de pouvoir être là si Joy allait mal mais ce que le Suisse ignorait c'est que dorénavant la jeune femme avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec Largo, pour éviter au maximum les cauchemars…le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait dans ses bras lui était indispensable pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux. Joy s'était vite endormie, Largo la regarda quelques minutes, heureux d'avoir à nouveau entendu sa voix aussi court que cela ait été. Durant la nuit, la jeune femme eut droit au début d'un cauchemar la ramenant dans sa cellule, mais d'instinct elle trouva la chaleur des bras de Largo et s'apaisa rapidement.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

**Début Février.**

**New York.**

Pensant avoir trouvé un moyen de contrecarrer les résurgences de sa souffrance, Joy ne s'attendait pas à devoir les voir resurgir d'une autre manière. Après une nouvelle séance d'hypnose, elle se mit à être persécutée par des rappels de sa mémoire se manifestant sous la forme d'extraits de tout ce qu'elle avait subit, un peu comme des visions, enclenchées parfois par un simple bruit, une couleur, un objet, une odeur ou tout autre stimuli. Elle le cacha relativement efficacement, mais finit par ne plus le supporter.

Un après-midi, alors que Georgie et Simon étaient partis pour la France poursuivre ses tortionnaires et que Largo était retenu par une réunion, elle se laissa aller à la boisson, essayant d'y trouver un moyen d'oublier, mais elle ne parvint qu'à se rendre malade. Titubant et prise de nausées, elle se traîna aux toilettes, puis se rinça la bouche à la salle de bain. Là encore, le simple son de l'eau coulant lui remémora les fois où ses ordures l'avaient attachée sous un filet d'eau avant de lui envoyer des décharges électriques. Elle entendait leurs ricanements, leurs voix, aahhh ! Ces voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête !

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » s'énerva-t-elle en balayant la surface du lavabo avant de placer ses mains contre ses temps pour tenter de stopper tout ça, d'empêcher les souvenirs de resurgir « Je n'en peux plus, je veux oublier ! »

Mais tout revenait en force, les coups…le froid…la faim…le goût du sang…les injections…

« Ça suffit ! » sanglota-t-elle.

les chocs…la souffrance…la peur…les brûlures…

« Nooon ! » elle se réfugia dans un angle de la pièce, rassemblant ses genoux contre elle, les mains toujours plaquées contre ses tempes, elle se laissa aller à pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Voyant que le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, Largo s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Joy ? »

Son regard se porta sur la table basse faisant face au canapé De nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool y trônaient, un verre avait glissé sur le sol.

« Joy ? » réitéra-t-il avec anxiété.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la terrasse, la fenêtre étant fermée, elle ne pouvait pas y être c'est alors qu'il entendit les sanglots étouffés provenant de la salle de bain, et finit par découvrir la jeune femme recroquevillée sur le sol, secouée par des sanglots.

« Joy… » murmura-t-il en accourant à ses côtés « pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? tu sais que je serais venu » lui dit-il à l'oreille en la berçant doucement contre lui « ça va aller Joy… »

«…Je suis fatiguée…je ne veux pas me souvenir… »

« Je sais… » dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

«… Je veux oublier…ne plus entendre leurs voix…pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tuée ?…Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me hantent alors que tout ce que je souhaite c'est oublier…? »

« Ils t'ont fait du mal Joy, c'est humain de pleurer, c'est même légitime, tu dois te libérer de toutes tes souffrances… »

Le silence revint dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, Joy tentait de reprendre son souffle. Puis, elle sembla rassembler sa détermination et son courage, et commença soudainement à parler :

« Je…je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne savais même pas que j'étais en France…quand je me suis réveillée dans…que je me suis réveillée dans cette cellule sombre et humide, j'étais attachée contre un mur…je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente…ma nuque me faisait mal et mon bras aussi…j'avais pris une balle lors de leur embuscade…Un homme est entré…grand…plutôt mince…il était masqué…je n'oublierais jamais sa voix… »

Elle poursuivit son récit sur sa lancée, s'arrêtant parfois sous le poids des émotions, mais reprenant avec obstination, ne voulant pas remettre à plus tard.

Largo fut secoué par ce flot d'horreur et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à concrétiser sa souffrance. Il apprit qu'elle avait souhaité ne plus pouvoir parler même quand elle ne pourrait plus supporter leurs tortures, puis ce qui était volontaire avait finit par s'installer. Elle avait quelques vagues souvenirs du moment où ils l'avaient jetée dans la ruelle elle se rappelait avoir ressentit le froid mordant et la pluie brûler sa peau meurtrie. Même le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal, elle avait souhaité mourir le plus rapidement possible, ne pas agoniser des heures durant seule dans la nuit, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. A son réveil, elle ne savait plus qui elle était ni où elle était, encore moins les raisons qui l'avaient mené dans un hôpital, mais la mémoire lui était vite revenue, les bons mais surtout les mauvais souvenirs avaient resurgit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, elle ne voulait plus parler, n'avait pas voulu manger, voulant se laisser mourir et avait dû réapprendre à marcher. Ensuite, ils l'avaient retrouvée.

Après avoir laissée Joy se remettre quelque peu de tout ce qu'elle venait d'extraire des abysses de sa mémoire, ce qui lui permit de reprendre lui aussi ses esprits par la même occasion, Largo lui reparla gentiment en l'aidant à se lever tout en la gardant contre lui :

« Viens, on ne va pas rester sur le sol »

Il lui essuya doucement les yeux et fit tout pour ne pas la brusquer après toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subies et dont il avait maintenant connaissance, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le canapé, Joy semblait vidée par tous ses souvenirs.

« Je suis…désolée » murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé.

« Quoi ? De quoi veux-tu t'excuser ? C'est à moi de me faire pardonner, s'ils t'ont enlevée et torturée, c'est de ma faute »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je n'ai rien dit…c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu leur dévoiler quoi que ce soit, je t'aimais et je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Largo l'embrassa sur le front et captura ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime ; s'ils t'avaient tuée, je n'y aurais pas survécu » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit un peu et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes sourires me manquaient » lui dit-il alors que poussée par l'émotion et l'alcool, elle s'endormait contre lui.

« Salut la compagnie » termina le Suisse en voyant que Joy était endormie.

« Alors ? » murmura Largo aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

« On les a eut ou du moins retrouvés, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Ils n'ont pas voulu coopérer et plutôt que de les voir s'échapper, on a essayé d'être plus persuasifs » Apprit le Russe.

« Ça n'a pas marché, leur voiture a explosée après avoir quitté la route » précisa le Suisse.

« Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient » déclara Largo.

Kerensky remarqua l'étalage d'alcool.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas retenus sur la boisson à ce que je vois »

« Non, c'est Joy, elle a tenté de se saouler, mais elle n'y est pas parvenue…elle m'a tout dit »

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit le Suisse.

« Sa séquestration…les tortures…ils l'ont tellement fait souffrir …» articula le jeune homme en serrant un peu plus Joy contre lui « On…on ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de l'iceberg…et pas des plus terribles… »

« C'est bien que tu ais été là » lui dit Simon.

(wen en 2004 .ça devait s'arrêter là, mais j'ai quand même fait une fin un peu moins brusque, mais c'est en 5 minutes alors faut pas trop en demander lol)

« Maintenant, elle va pourvoir s'en remettre » appuya le Russe « ce n'est qu'une question de temps, l'essentiel est qu'elle se soit enfin confiée à quelqu'un »

« Largo, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton intention, mais ne la fait pas souffrir. Respecte la confiance et l'amour qu'elle a placé en toi, elle ne le donnera pas deux fois » lui dit Simon avec le plus de sérieux que son meilleur ami ne lui ai jamais vu.

« Compte sur moi. Je l'aime, c'est la première fois que je ressens de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse et cela pour le reste de sa vie » répondit-il, en continuant à caresser doucement son bras d'un doigt.

« Hum, ce serait une déclaration ? Tu comptes faire ta demande ? » demanda le Suisse.

Largo parut étonné que ses paroles aient été ainsi interprétées, mais après tout, peut-être que c'est réellement ce qu'il pensait sans en avoir tout à fait conscience.

« C'est possible, mais sache que ce n'est pas à toi que je la ferais » essaya-t-il de plaisanter avant de reprendre le peu de sérieux qui l'avait quitté «J'attendrais qu'elle ait repris la joie de vivre qui l'habitait avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas la brusquer. J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais plus la revoir, que je vais tout faire pour ne jamais plus la perdre de vue »

Fin

wen en 2004 :Je ne voyais pas comment continuer sans plonger dans un bla bla inutile, ou sans faire traîner en longueur d'autant plus que je ne veux pas y passer trop de temps, donc je préfère m'arrêter là-dessus

Wen


End file.
